


A Dream

by collapsingStars



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (not the anime), Day Four: Fairy Tales and Princes, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, He wears many hats, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knight Akira, M/M, Minor Violence, Morning Kisses, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Prince Akira, Prince Goro, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleepy Kisses, Snow White Elements, SoftGoroWeek2020, Theif Akira, We're talking Shido so ya know, Which is a tag i saw and am stealing b/c yes, fairy tale AU, no beta we die like okumura, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsingStars/pseuds/collapsingStars
Summary: I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream.That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...Soft Goro Week Day Four: Fairy Tales and Princes
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Day 4: Fairy Tales and Princes





	A Dream

The sun was starting to set, and Prince Goro Akechi knew that it was high time he set up camp for the night. Even though he knew he _had_ to be close to him now. 

He pulled the reins, and Goro’s strong, black stallion let out a sigh as it came down from it’s racing speed. Far be it from Loki to complain about the consistent breaking pace over the past few days, but it had to be done. There wasn’t a moment to lose while the Kingdom was fast asleep. 

“You did good today boy. Take a rest.” Goro patted the snout of his beloved horse and swung down from his saddle. No sooner than Goro had dismounted, than Loki knelt and was fast asleep. Goro pushed back his paranoia. He too could feel the spell’s powerful pull, the desire to lay in the grass and never wake again. 

_Doesn’t the green grass look so soft?_ Softer than any bed he had ever had as the prince, but that wasn’t going to sway him. Everyone knew if you slept for too long it just made you more tired. 

_But it’s been three days since you arrived in my borders,_ the spell whispered, _and longer still since you’ve begun this journey._ _You can join in the dream. You can have perfect happiness._

No. Goro shook his head of the daydream encroaching upon his mind. One in which he and his beloved were joined, no worries of nobility, and in which nothing bad ever happened or had ever happened. But Goro was, after all, a cold and cynical realist, and so he wouldn’t accept a reality in which his desires were not his own. Where his mistakes were wiped clean. 

He thought over his resolve like a mantra and he forced his head up and out of his armor, and shook his hair free of his ponytail. At this point even the _bugs_ were sleeping, and the lack of any threat meant he didn’t have need of the heavy black metal he was wearing. It would soon be too cold anyway. Under it he placed his sword, as well as his bow and arrow, to protect from the elements. 

He gathered sticks. He picked up a few juicy, sleeping rabbits. He made fire and a dinner, and he felt the cold creep in. Sleep tugged at his senses like the younger orphan children used to pull at his sleeves to get his attention. _It was his choice_ , the King had insisted. _I would never make you do what you don’t want to. But. It’s the best choice._

 _You’re a liar._ Goro thought. He stared at the flames, and repeated over his beloved’s last words. He pleaded with himself to stay awake. Humans could go at least one week. He couldn’t fail him now. 

_“We’re challenging Maruki.”_

And Goro fell asleep. 

* * *

A dream. A memory he shouldn’t know. A dark and twisting chuckle, that roused to rancorous laughter. King Shido danced, drunk, in the treasury room, reveling in his success. He had toppled the previous King. The country adored him. He had set course on a path to ruin and to claim the neighboring countries with the full support of the regime. Nothing could stop him! 

“Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?” Shido raised his wine glass in pre-celebratory toast. 

“Famed is thy grace and thy rage, your new Majesty.” The mirror replied, hiding behind murky, swirled depths. “But behold, a lovely prince I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace nor burning soul. Alas, he is more fair than thee.” 

Shido slowly lowered his glass, scowl setting deep. “Reveal his name.” The seething was barely his by the facade of control. 

A deep chuckle from the mirror. “Lips as pink as cherry blossoms. Hair like honey sweets. Skin white as snow.” 

“No.” Shido scowled. 

“Should he persist, he will bring an end to this victory, your grace.” The mirror then went dark, having said all it needed to say. 

Shido let a growl rip his throat and called to his guards. _That woman…_ “Go to the orphanage,” he ordered the guards, “and bring me one Goro Akechi!” 

* * *

In the midst of slumber, Goro had the passing thought that the grass was indeed softer than any of the palace beds he had ever slept in after Shido had adopted him as heir. Of course, he made it look like out of his generosity he had chosen an orphan, but they both knew the truth. It was a dream come true as Goro finally had a life of leisure _and_ a way to topple his disgusting father for abandoning him and his mother. What a stupid twist of fate. King Shido thought to keep him close and watch him, to make sure he couldn’t betray him, but provided the biggest opening. 

Of course it was after that Akira had shown up. 

_“Shhhhhh!”_ The Thief had his hand pressed tight to Goro’s mouth as he tried to shriek. 

The Thief was dressed all in black, with red gloves and a mask. He’d become notorious in the kingdom for stealing from the rich to give to the poor. Goro admired him, even if he was wary of some of the rumors of his group’s escapades. After all - it was this thief that had saved his orphanage from disbanding and tens of small lives saved from begging on the streets. It helped that Goro had left him a note pleading for help and instructions on how to break into the palace vault. 

“I just want to talk… please don’t scream.” The Thief looked at him with pleading eyes. Goro slowly nodded. The Thief removed his hand. 

“I apologize.” Goro whispered, should the night guard hear and become suspicious. He sat up and the thief settled across from him in the large four poster. “You startled me from slumber, dear Thief.” 

“I too am sorry,” the Thief said simply. “It was the only way I can get a moment alone with you.” 

“Well, I suppose the guard and the king do make it rather difficult.” Goro shrugged. 

“I wanted to say thank you for helping us save the orphanage,” the Thief said. 

“I did nothing of the sort,” Goro insisted. 

“If you wish to play coy dear prince, then I will leave a compliment that it does not suit you. You have my trust. I wish to be honest with one another.” The Thief smirked, and Goro’s heart raced a little harder than when he had first been shaken from his sleep. 

“I must, if I’m to survive.” Goro said honestly. “You must know as well as I that this prince status is a farce at best. I’m being fattened up for slaughter, that the King may gain further approval.” 

“Yes, it’s apparent.” The Thief answered. “That’s why I’m here to offer my aid. In this situation, don’t you burn with desire to wreck the status quo?” 

“You are an intriguing one. Yes, I have a plan, though you might make it easier to expose him.” Goro said. 

“I just need information from you, and I can make it a deal,” The Thief said. 

Goro thought it over. “Then you have my trust.” Goro stood up out of bed and bowed, before offering his hand. The way he’d been taught as a prince, and for the first time meaning it in sincerity. 

“I look forward to our cooperation.” The Thief also stood, and bent low before gently taking Goro’s hand. Goro had meant it as a handshake, but the Thief placed a kiss on the knuckles, and then flipped it, to place one on the inside of his wrist. 

Goro cursed how easily his cheeks gave way to blushing. The Thief didn’t acknowledge it. 

“See you tomorrow.” He said simply, and ducked out the window, leaving Goro to wonder what he meant, and why his heart ached as he left. 

* * *

Goro was so warm, as if the sun was shining on his face. 

He reminisced on the previous night, as he stood next to his father in the throne room to address visitors. And suddenly he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“I am Akira Kurusu, chief of the guard of thy neighboring kingdom. I have been sent as an ambassador to investigate the allegations of war that have been stirring between the citizens of these two countries.” The country kingdom. The fucking thief was a boy from the country. Goro had eyes, he KNEW that was the thief, even if his presentation was different. He also had no idea what he was planning; Shido had made it obvious that he wanted Akira’s country so he didn’t have to pay for the goods. But that must have been what the thief, Akira, meant last night. 

He was here to investigate. He was the other country’s _fucking head guard and ambassador._ And apparently also a gentleman thief. 

Goro couldn’t be more excited that Akira wanted to be on his side. 

As warmth from the sun grew hot on Goro face, happy memories filtered in and out of his mind. Sneaking out from studies to picnic with Akira in the forest, an enchanted lute playing waltzes for them to dance to. Sharing sweets underneath the sunset from his balcony. Visiting his orphanage to play with the children, under the guide of helping Akira get information for his kingdom. Playing games as Prince and Ambassador under the unknowing eyes of King Shido, merely following his orders to help pull the wool over Akira’s and his country’s eyes. Falling asleep to sweet kisses and gentle words. Stolen moments, and his dearest wishes as they plotted to fell Shido, and run away to the kingdom Akira came from to live in peace. 

Then it twisted into a nightmare. 

“DO IT!” Shido ordered, gun pressed against Goro’s head. The throne room was wrecked, the fire spreading, and the castle crumbling. Hovering over the interaction was the mirror, it’s laughter bellowing. Goro knelt above Akira, his mask cracked, mouth smeared with blood, Goro’s hands holding Akira’s dagger above his heart. 

“DO IT!” Shido ordered again, and Goro closed his eyes and pushed. Akira merely gasped and his eyelashes fluttered closed and his head dropped to the ground. Goro swallowed his bile. 

“Yes, my boy. Yes.” Shido moved the gun away from him and laughter began to bellow. “Like Father like Son. Maybe you are worth keeping around, little prince.” 

Goro couldn’t bring himself to say anything, watching Akira, blood pouring from his chest, knife protruding. He brought Akira’s knuckles to his mouth, and placed a kiss there. And then flipped over and placed one on the inside of his wrist. 

Shido continued to monologue. “Of course, we’ll have to announce that the ‘prince’ didn’t survive this little interaction after all, or it would screw with my plans. No, you went down valiantly, taking a bullet for your King, and finally I will have my full fledged war.” 

“As you wish, my King.” Goro stood, fighting against the heat and the sorrow threatening to overtake him. He moved closer to where his father stood, right in front of the throne, where he would stage Goro taking a bullet, and then the King valiantly fighting for his life against Akira. 

Shido’s smile disgusted him. When he was close enough, rage and divine grace filled him, and he rushed him, Akira’s real dagger slipping from his sleeve where he’d retrieved it from his beloved’s sleeve during the kiss. He raised it high. Shido shot, but he missed, just grazing Goro’s shoulder. And the knife sank into Shido’s chest. 

Then the man had the audacity to gasp. Goro gave him a push for good measure, and the man stumbled backwards into his gaudy and bloody farce of an exalted chair. 

“How noble of the King.” Goro said, twisting Shido’s narrative, “To die for his true son, to atone for his sins.” Shido didn’t say anything, and Goro watched and waited until what little light he had faded completely from his eyes.

Goro quickly turned toward where Akira was sitting up, removing the trick knife from his chest, and wiping through the red concoction that he’d tricked to fall from his vest. Goro ran to him and knelt, crying, shaking and reaching for him. Desperate lips found Akira’s mouth, and arms wound their way around Goro’s torso to pull him into his lap. 

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay. King Maruki is on his way, and it will soon all be over.” He smeared blood and paint over Goro’s white clothing, but neither cared. It had been so close, the narrowest of calls, but they were here. They were alive. 

But the battle wouldn’t end there. 

“How sweet, to see my pawn falling for the man who should have been his foil.” The mirror laughed, rocking the castle, and transforming. Goro and Akira watched in horror, even as Aira raised a gun and started to shoot at the revealed eldritch atrocity. 

It was a tale stranger than fiction when all was said and done, but together they had won, just as King Maruki arrived to end the short war. 

* * *

Goro couldn’t move his legs. He couldn’t breath. He fought against the weight of his eyelids, and tried to remember what had happened. 

The war had ended. HIs country given to King Maruki to care for. There was still distrust and unrest. And Maruki was a grieving man. 

_“Please,”_ Goro heard. _“Please, I just want everyone to receive their best reality._ ” 

_“Mine is the real reality!”_ Goro screamed.

 _“We’re challenging you Maruki.”_ Akira had declared. 

Goro’s eyes snapped open. The sun was setting, and a chill was approaching the air. Loki still rested, and upon horrible discovery, was covered in various undergrowth and falling leaves. They had been green when he stopped to camp for the night. They were colored now, as if approaching autumn. 

How long had he been asleep!?!? Goro shook his head free of dirt and leaves and stood. Roots had grown over his legs, and plants settled into his hair. His panic alerted him that it might have been one season or it might have been many. He stumbled over decaying clothes and rusted armor. It didn’t matter. His resolve was still absolute, and he had to move. He wasn’t sure what awoke him, but there was now no time to lose. 

With difficulty he shoved and woke Loki, who rose to his feet, ever faithful as he stomped off sleep, the same as Goro. Unfortunately Goro’s armor was beyond repair, but the sword was still sharp and the bow still taut as he pulled it from the forest floor. He slung it on, and raced off to the castle. The unexpected rest had refreshed Goro’s rage, and Loki ran faster and stronger for the rest as well. It seemed in no time Goro could see the castle, the disgusting creature Maruki had summoned winding its way around the highest tower, protecting the one who had tried to bring Maruki down. 

In the aftermath of Shido and the truth, the two kingdoms wouldn’t combine and settle. The strife was too much, and dabbling in too much witchcraft, King Maruki found a demon willing to enchant the country into sleep, allowing the best version of reality to permeate the minds and hearts of the citizens. Of course, Akira (Maruki’s Prince as Goro would come to learn, who had been used as an undercover agent) opposed the idea. Goro stood by his side. 

And so Maruki had flung Goro to the far edges of the map, and tricked Akira into eating the poisoned apple that would force him to sleep. But Goro had already been through hell and back, all the corruption in the world wouldn’t be enough to keep him back now. Akira was his happiness, and he’d have it, hell or heaven against him. 

“I see our Traitor Prince has come to reclaim his groom.” A voice sounded. Maruki began to descend as Goro rode up the castle’s drawbridge. “I can’t allow that to happen.” 

“Like hell you won’t!” Goro drew his arrows and aimed for the King’s, practically now a god’s, face. They were true, but the god merely waived them away. 

“Why can you not be happy Goro? Why do you deny my solution?” His face was soured. The bastard knew he was wrong, but there was no helping it. He had been deceived by his own selfish desires. 

“I was happy.” 

“You were resented for killing Shido. You were denied the opportunity by the people to wed Akira.” Maruki stated, stepping in front of Goro, who dismounted. 

“We knew what we were doing. We knew it would take hard work, but we would choose our own path!” Goro leapt off Loki and pulled his sword. 

“So you say.” Maruki merely shrugged. Gone was the caring and considerate man. In fact, in front of Goro, he looked like nothing more than a version of Shido, who was better at faking empathy. 

“I refuse to live my days under the control of someone else!” Goro shouted. “And so did he!” 

“Then try as you might to topple me.” King Maruki said. 

And the battle began. 

* * *

It was over. Finished. And in the creepy silence of a still sleeping Kingdom, the Corrupted King sat on the front steps of his castle, Goro in front of him with his sword at his throat. Neither said a word. Goro looked worse for wear, but he was triumphant. As the King closed his eyes, and accepted his fate, a bell tolled in the square. People began to move and murmur at the strange change of the seasons. Life sprouted slowly. 

Goro lowered his sword. Maruki nodded. Goro sheathed and began to climb up the steps, as Maruki stepped down, crown in hands, to explain the things he had done. 

Goro didn’t care about any of that. 

He climbed quickly, trembling. He allowed his face to soften, using what little he could to wipe the grime of sleep and battle from his face. He wasn’t the prettiest picture anymore, but that didn’t matter. He was still Akira’s Prince, no matter the actual status of the title or dirt on his face. 

He gently opened the door, revealing a well-kept, if dusty room. Akira lay on the bed in the middle of the room, set out pretty as a picture, and obviously well kept. Maruki had made sure his prince would enjoy his dream, after all. Even though the sun had risen and the spell was broken, Akira still slept. It made Goro smile; Akira wasn’t a morning person after all. The man could sleep past noon on any day of the week. 

Goro sat by his side and gently picked up his hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. Then the inside of his wrist. Then held it to his chest to lean over and place a kiss on his sleeping thief’s lips. They were as soft as Goro remembered, though it had been years they both slept. 

He felt a sigh, and the hand he held twitched, fingers twisting into the shirt to better feel Goro’s heartbeat. Gray eyes fluttered open to meet Goro’s own wine red, full of tears and joy. Akira’s eyes blinked as if confused, and pulled away. He sat up, hands reaching for Goro’s face, and running through wrecked hair. 

And then all at once he laughed. 

“Oh god. I fell asleep, didn’t I, Honey?” Akira shook his head as if shaking himself from his dream. Goro wondered what it had been about. 

“Yes, Darling.” Goro said, returning it with his own smile, though he couldn’t stop the tears fom falling. Akira reached a hand forward to wipe them away, and Goro cradled his hand against his cheek. 

“Do you know how long?” Akira moved so that he was sitting back, and rearranged them so Goro was sitting in his lap. 

“No. It doesn’t matter now. Our future is all ours now.” Goro leaned in and kissed him again, as his tired frame fell against Akira, allowing him to hold his beloved. Akira gently began to untangle his hair as best he could. 

“I think I’ve slept enough and the future looks tired.” Akira said. “Will he let himself rest? I’ll take it from here.” 

“Only if he’ll kiss me to sleep.” Goro said. “It’s been so long.” 

“Of course, my Prince.” 

**Author's Note:**

> _... And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream... ___
> 
> Sorry it's late. I decided to re-write this one today, and I'm much happier with this than I was before. My only regret is that if I was a better and less impatient writer I would have just made this chapter one of a longer fic because I love this idea that much. Sleeping Beauty and Snow White are two of my favorites. As it is, I have another fantasy AU that's been simmering in my WIPS, that just got more fleshed out using a couple of these tidbits, which I think is my next project I'm devoting myself to. Also; I'm laughing because one hundred iterations later I settled on the title "A Dream" and then realized this could also match sleep and dreams prompt from day three, lol, and might be confusing. My pattern continues of straying from prompt and staying SoftTM. Also of making everything Shuake. All well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Links! Come Fine Me! (〃ﾉωﾉ)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/collapsedStarss)  
> [Tumblr](https://collapsingstars-nova.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing Tumblr](https://paperstarsburst.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
